


¿Where were you?

by Ivy_Pendragon



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Cobra Kai (Web Series) Spoilers, Daniel being stupid, Father-Son Relationship, I’m angry and sad about all the hate Robby receives, Johnny being the worst father, Robby being a baby that only deserves love, Sad Ending, not new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Pendragon/pseuds/Ivy_Pendragon
Summary: “When I was cold, when I was hungry, and alone, and-and scared.” he managed to breathe out, his voice breaking painfully at the end. ”Where were you then? Why did you never come? I needed you, dad.
Relationships: Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	¿Where were you?

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, because I’m getting angrier day by day with all the hate Robby recibes while Johnny is loved by everyone. (To be fair I love the guy to but it really pains me that everyone just forgets that he is an absent father while turning all the blame to Robby)

“I don’t want to be the bad guy, not anymore.” Robby said with the exhaustion clear in his voice, his eyes so tired, so dull that made Jonny’s heart shrink. ”I just want...I just want to be wanted for once, not the other way around.”

“But I want you, Robby. I have always wanted you, you are my son.” Johnny tried to say, moving slightly in his direction, but his boy stepped back, tense. Johnny looked hurt, and Daniel, for once, just felt pity for him.

Tory was behind Robby, a few steps back, watching him like she had known him her whole life. 

She didn’t, actually. But it felt like it, watching those emerald and cold eyes turn into something she slowly became when she realized she was all alone in this world, when she understood that not all of them were lucky enough to be loved and to be cared for. 

It hurt, it always did and probably always would, but she finally got to understand that not everyone got to receive their happy ending. 

And Robby and her were part of that. 

“You could have fooled me.” Robby spat angrily, but his face softened in pain after. ”If you wanted me that much, then why did you never come? Why weren’t you there, when I needed you?”

Johnny looked horrified when he spotted the tears in those huge eyes, and Daniel wanted nothing more than to hug the poor broken boy. 

“When I was cold, when I was hungry, and alone, and-and scared.” he managed to breathe out, his voice breaking painfully at the end. “where were you then? Why did you never come? I needed you, dad.”

He looked so young then, younger than Johnny had ever seen him. Even with his short hair and handsome features, the broad shoulders and firm body, he looked nothing more than a child, a scared, and lonely, and sad child vulnerable to every pain he had caused him. 

“I’m so sorry.” he murmured to him, his hands shaking with the urge to reach him and hug him until his body gave out. “For everything I have done, and everything I haven’t. You deserved to have a father, and I failed you. I’m still failing you and I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Go to hell with your stupid excuses.” he growled at him, his teeth clenched together painfully and so rabidly that Daniel thought he would attack him. “You sure know how to be a father with Miguel, you do everything for him. Everything you wouldn’t even think to do for me.”

“That’s not true, Robby. I-“

“What? You love him more? He deserves you more? I don’t understand.” he cried then, and Tory flinched behind him. She was about to interfere, to try and take Robby away from him, but she couldn’t move. “I just don’t understand what I did wrong.”

He was broken then, his voice so soft and so vulnerable that Daniel stepped besides Johnny, trying to talk, but no words seemed to come out. 

“I don’t understand what I did for you to not love me.” he sobbed, and stepped away once more when Johnny moved. “Even before Miguel, before Cobra Kai, I thought that you just didn’t understand what it is to be a father, that maybe I wasn’t giving you enough chances. And then I saw you with Miguel, hugging him, when you haven't hugged me in years.”

Johnny felt his own eyes filling with tears, hearing him so sad and so...so defeated. 

“You went to have dinner with him, talk to him, train with him, and give him things. All while I was alone after mum left, with no lights and no food and barely any money to buy at least a fucking hot dog.” a single tear ran down his cheek while he spoke, and Daniel felt his heart clench. 

He remembers that day, when he visited Robby for the first time and got to see how he was living. The lights had shut down, the apartment was a mess and Robby was eating corn with water, all while Johnny was training Miguel and giving him his first gi. 

“I used to blame myself, you know? I thought there was something wrong with me, that all the bad things I did pushed you away. But now I know you weren’t even aware of all the things i've done, good and bad, you know nothing...because you don’t care.”

He was crying.

Robby never cried, never. 

“I care! I care about you, Robby. More than anything in this world. I just need you to give another chance and I will prove it to you, I swear…” without knowing he raised his voice, desperately trying to stop him thinking that way, to see what he truly felt. 

“I have given you a chance for sixteen years, forgive me if I don’t believe another one won’t make a fucking difference. You have proven that no matter how many chances I give you, you will always turn your back on me when it gets difficult. Well, fucking surprise dad, it is not easy for me either.”

“Robby…” Daniel spoke gently, trying to reassure the boy when his breath came out forcefully. 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear a damn word from you either, you are as bad as he is.” he snarled, stepping away from both of them. He turned his eyes once more to Johnny, the tears in his cheeks glowing with the sun warming his face. ”You know why I didn’t give you another chance too? Because you didn’t need one to keep trying, you never needed me to ask for help for you to offer it to me, that’s your motherfucking job. You are my dad, you are not supposed to beg for chances, you are supposed to be there for me even if I gave you none. You are supposed to be there no matter what...like with Miguel.” his eyes were huge and desespérate, trying for Johnny to finally understand. “is it so difficult for you? Is it so difficult to love me?”

He sobbed quietly then, scratching Mr.LaRusso’s hand when he tried to grab his arm. 

“You didn’t push me away, but you never pushed me back either.” he said when everything got quiet. Johnny was crying too, Daniel noticed, and his hands were shaking terribly. ”And I don’t know if I will be able to forgive you for that. I just...I just needed you so bad and you didn’t care. You know how much it hurts seeing you being a father to everyone but me? Have you ever thought about that? About how that would make me feel?”

“Robby…” Johnny tried once more, his voice tired and all the energy washed away with the tears. 

“Save it.” he snapped once more, wiping away the tears and putting his brave mask once more. His soft features turned hard and unmoving, his eyes cold and filled with hatred. “I don’t care anymore. You had your chance, and now you have lost it as well...like you lost me.”

He turned around, nodding at Tory before the girl took his hand gently, and friendly, and for the first time understanding. 

“I don’t need you anymore, and even if I did...I would never come back to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like you may have noticed English is not my mother language and I’m really trying to be better. 
> 
> I hope you liked it and if you want to leave kudos or comments I would really appreciate it. Love u all❤️


End file.
